


Our Friendship is a Constant I Dare Not Change

by Kpoper_Anime_Freak97



Category: Free!
Genre: College, Complete, Friendship, Gen, Just Friendship, No Romance, One Shot, Short One Shot, fluff?, nagisa is clueless, rei is in love with nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97/pseuds/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid. And Rei decided 'cuz his friendship with Nagisa is more impertant to him than his romantic feelings.
Kudos: 2





	Our Friendship is a Constant I Dare Not Change

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I came up with.  
> I hope you like it  
> Enjoy!  
> I fixed up the typos ^×^  
> If you spot any free feel to tell. I welcome reviews always.

He’s an angel. An actual angel.

˝Hey Rei-chan! Good morning!˝ His gentel, yet loud voice is music to Rei’s ears. It made him all warm and fuzzy on this cold winter morning.

˝Good morning, Nagisa.˝ He answered, his voice calm and deep. His eyes watched as Nagisa ran up to him with the biggest smile on his face. 

Nothing new there. 

Nagisa is an easy person to talk to and his bright and cheery personality naturally draws people to him. He loves his friends and family dearly. Being near him can make a frown turn upside down. Fun and chatty, you can never be bored with him around. 

All of that and many other reasons is why Rei is in love with the blonde boy.

˝Oh, boy I can’t wait to get to college where is warm and dry!˝ Nagisa says, rubbing his hands to keep them warm.

˝There’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear you say.˝ Rei snorted, earning a whine from his friend.

˝Yeah, well it’s not like any normal person likes school or college anyways!˝ Nagisa declares with a laugh that follows.

˝FYI I like them both.˝ Rei responded.

˝My point exactly!˝ Amused by a grunt he hears from Rei, Nagisa sticks his tongue at him, tears already forming in his eyes from laughing.

Rei said nothing more, he only smiled. How lucky is he to have met someone like Nagisa.

\--------------------

Afternoon arrives just as fast, college classes long finished, Rei closed his dorm room doors behind him and locked up, his roommate nowhere to be found. He hadn’t seen Momo since morning before heading for classes.

Rei walked out and across the street, turning left and right until he reached his destination. A small cafe, where he saw his friend wave at him through the window. He goes in and smiles. 

˝Hi, Mako, Haru.˝ Rei greeted them.

˝Rei, hi, it’s been a while.˝ Mako, brunette with a gentle smile and just as gentle personality, greets him. He’s sitting at the bar because their other friend is working there at the moment, Haru.

˝Hello. Can I bring you something to drink?˝ Haru asks, as Rei sits next to Mako, eyeing the drink Mako has in between his hands.

˝I’ll have what he’s having.˝ He says.

˝A fine choice.˝ Mako smiles. ˝So Rei, how are things going? Where is Nagisa, how come he didn’t join you?˝ 

˝He said he’s busy, he has to do some project with Momo and Gou.˝ He replied. Mako detected a hint of sadness in his voice. He sighed. 

˝Here you go.˝ Haru handed him the drink.

˝Thank you.˝ He gripped the cup of hot chocolate in his hands to warm up his cold hands.

˝You still haven’t told him, huh?˝ Mako asked. 

˝No. And I’m not going to.˝ He replied. Mako and Haru share a look and before they say anything Rei continues. ˝It’s not worth it, the possibility that I ruin our friendship...because of...˝

˝Your feelings matter Rei, don’t dismiss them, you’re only hurting yourself.¨ Mako said, putting his hand on Rei’s shoulder. 

˝You could end up regretting it. What if he finds someone else? Even if those chances are slim to none considering this is Nagisa we’re talking about.˝ Haru adds.

˝I know, but...uhh, look. He’s really dense about these kinds of things and you told me he has never had a crush in his entire life. Not even movie stars, nothing. He’s not the type of person that looks for romance and stuff and I realized that. I mean maybe someday he finds someone and I’ll be happy for him, but I just...I’m happy like this. He’s my friend. One of my best friends, He’s pursuing his dream and I am doing the same. I don’t know what’s waiting for us in the future but, it’s going to be just fine. We’re going to be fine.˝ He said with confidence that Mako and Haru had left that subject alone.

\-------------------------

Few weeks later Rei is startled by a sudden loud noise and a body slamming into him, embracing him so hard he can hardly breathe and it takes him a while to comprehend what’s going on.

Nagisa had jumped on his bed, hugging him around his chest, his small head nuzzled into his shoulder.

``N...nagisa what’s goin...˝ Before he can finish, Nagisa cuts him off with a loud and exciting announcement.

˝WE DID IT! WE DID IT! OUR PAPER GOT HIGHEST SCORE! WE PASSED! WE PASSED!˝ He kept repeating himself.

A wide smile lurked on Rei’s face. ˝That’s great Nagisa. I’m so proud of you.˝ He said while they remained cuddled up like that for a while longer.

\-----------------

Graduation has come and gone, their college days behind them, their dream jobs in different places, it was time to say goodbye.

There was a small gathering, everyone was there from their friend group, Mako and Haru, Gou, her older brother Rin, their childhood friend Sousuke, Momo and Nitori.

It was a fun night filled with talks and laughs, even tears at the end of the night. 

After everyone had gone home, Nagisa and Rei walked together for a bit.

˝I’m leaving tomorrow.˝ Nagisa said, with a low tone. He was excited to go, but also afraid which was understandable.

˝Yeah, and I’m going in two days.˝ Rei replied.

˝Let’s not say anything more. I don’t wanna say goodbye again. It’s not...like we’re never gonna see each other again.˝ Nagisa added, little cracks in his voice made Rei’s heart bleed. 

Rei agreed with that and they continued to walk in silence, until they had to go different ways.

Even then they said nothing. They looked at each other one last time and smiled.

After that night Rei hadn’t seen Nagisa for 7 years. And when they met again, it was as if nothing changed. They were fine.


End file.
